Ever The Same
by DeMoKa
Summary: Hermione and Fleur discover love and comfort in each other when it is most needed. Shoujoai, yuri, blah blah. rated M, but really cause i think it is only enjoyable to those at least 15. oneshot NO extras!


**Please enjoy reading, because I certainly enjoyed writing it. I am just so easily inspired by songs! GO Rob Thomas! 'Ever The Same' is just such a lovely song! **

_We were drawn from the weeds_

_We were brave like soldiers_

'Ermione! Where are you! 'Ermione! Please answer me!' screamed Fleur, as she fought off a swarm of gnomes.

Normally gnomes would be easy to fight, but these had been bewitched to remain attacking till their last breath. Teeth gnashing and long sharp fingers clawing, they advanced on the retreating Fleur.

Fleur had been stationed with Hermione in the area of Diagon Alley which was now becoming more and more like Knockturn Alley. The Order of the Phoenix had become rather erratic in stationing since the death of Dumbledore. Minerva McGonagall tried as best she could to work it all out. Many helped, but they had to be wary, keeping out spies and saboteurs. By chance, the two most powerful witches that were of a young age were stationed together. Naturally the other objected, but with pride and confidence both agreed to take the position together. Now, Fleur was not so sure it had been such a good idea. She mainly took this position because she had broken up with Bill and could not stand to see his sad, moping face whenever she was around.

She had no idea why Hermione had agreed though, as far as she knew, Hermione had always had a disliking to her, but then again. It had been several years now since the TriWizard Tournament.

Hermione was battling a manticore, hoping feverishly that Fleur was ok. She could still hear Fleur faintly, however Hermione did not reply, hoping to save her breath. The massive creature was fire engine red with colossal, sharp fangs and a wild look in its eyes. Similar to a lion it paced back and forth as if deliberating whether to attack her or not. The manticore roared before lunging straight for Hermione's neck. She launched herself to the right and rolled to safety. In a split second she had transfigured a nearby stick into a glimmering sword and held it tightly as the manticore lunged again, this time impaling itself unwarily on the up held sword. It fell heavily on her, the dank breath making her feel sick. She wriggled her way out from under the manticore's corpse and made her way slowly to Fleur's voice.

_Falling down under the pale moonlight  
You were holding to me_

'Ermione! Are you alright? Mes amie! You are limping! OH!' cried Fleur, casting a massive stun spell on the remaining gnomes.

She rushed to Hermione's side, holding her up. Hermione gingerly tried to stand fully on both feet but gritted her teeth in pain as her right foot blasted tendrils of pain through her leg also. The night was illuminated by the full moon. Fleur desperately hoped that they would not encounter Fenrir Greyback, for it was certain that they were in no position to fight him fairly.

'You aren't the picture of health either,' retorted Hermione, gruffly.

She tried again to walk by herself. She stumbled and fell into Fleur's arms, Fleur had planned ahead, thinking that Hermione would be so stubborn. As Fleur clutched her tightly, Hermione gave out a little sob.

'Look, just lie down for a minute. I think we are safe for the time being. I learned a little spell before we left,' said Fleur calmly.

Hermione reluctantly lay prone as Fleur chanted the words in her head then nodded as she spelled Hermione's leg. To Hermione's surprise her leg didn't hurt any longer. With a curious look on her face, she stood up gingerly. She joyfully realised that it was no longer in pain. She smiled at Fleur, who returned a smile, but only a little.

'Mon amie, it will only last for an hour. We must get you back to the Order or somewhere else close,' commented Fleur.

Hermione closed her eyes as if pained, 'I don't want to go back to the Order.'

Fleur nodded silently and used Side Along Apparation and they were whisked away to Diagon Alley.

_Like a someone broken  
And I couldn't tell you but I'm telling you now_

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

Fleur led Hermione up to the room in the Leaky Cauldron that they would by renting for the while. It was ridiculously expensive, but the tavern owner was no longer Tom. He had been murdered in his sleep by a Death Eater in disguise. Now a unscrupulous character, Evan, had taken over. As unsavoury Evan seemed, he had kept the tavern in good order and had yet to let himself be taken by Lord Voldemort's supporters. It seemed as long as he didn't do any fighting, nobody took notice of him. He was able to shelter the Allies while charging them out of pocket.

Hermione fell onto the bed gratefully, noticing that it was a single double bed. They would have to share. Hermione blushed at the thought. No, she wouldn't let that get in the way now. Right now she would rest and try to splinter her leg. Fleur returned to the room with dinner, roasted potatoes, pumpkin and a few measly slices of lamb.

'That man is certainly robbing us blind!' commented Fleur angrily.

'Yeah, but at least he doesn't sell us all out to Voldemort,' replied Hermione.

They dug into their food. Hermione poured them both some of the precious wine that Evan had so nicely given them for 'half-price'.

Whether it was the wine or just the overwhelming sensation of being alone with Fleur, Hermione felt tears falling down her face in a waterfall. She didn't sob, but they just kept falling. Fleur watched in surprise, then sat on the bed and held her.

'Ermione? How are you coping? If it is all too much, you don't have to be here, you know,' whispered Fleur.

Hermione shook her head, 'No, I have to be here. Everyone's counting on me.'

'They do not seriously expect the both of us to be able to hold so much ground, surely?' asked Fleur.

Hermione just shrugged. She sniffed and grabbed tissue to wipe her nose. Fleur chuckled. Hermione glanced at her questioningly.

'Ermione, you should let it all out, crying clears the 'ead,' said Fleur.

Tears welled up in Hermione's eyes and this time she did let it all out, trusting Fleur with her state.

Fleur grasped Hermione in another warm hug and caressed the younger girl's cheek. She moved her hand in a rhythmic and soothing motion on Hermione's back. Hermione hiccupped a little after her burst, calming down and allowing Fleur to comfort her. As they sat there, Fleur felt a tear trickle down her cheek also.

How could anyone expect anyone to be able to stay strong like Hermione had for so long? Previously Fleur did have Bill's support, but Hermione had no one, she hadn't dated anyone at all.

Hermione was cautious, but feeling so safe and comforted in Fleur's strong arms, she muttered a sentence that would surely change their situation forever.

'Has anyone told you how much you mean to me?' she croaked quietly.

Fleur stiffened, not sure that she had heard right. Hermione took the silence as disgust and proceeded to free herself from Fleur's arms.

'No! Mes amie, did you know that I have admired you for a long time also?' asked Fleur.

'Really?' asked Hermione with a hopeful glance.

_Fall on me  
Tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you forever in me  
Ever the same_

Fleur nodded and leant her head, brushing her lips against Hermione's. The soft and sweet sensation excited Hermione, who parted her lips slightly, allowing Fleur access. Hermione pushed her body closer to Fleur's, feeling the warmth and loving the thought that their bodies were so well shaped to fit together.

Fleur wrapped her arms around Hermione, kissing her deeply, feeling so glad to be able to find love again, this time in a more definite way. It just felt so right.

Hermione had a sudden attack of cold feet, she abruptly halted the kiss, much to Fleur's dismay.

'We can't do this. We're both female,' muttered Hermione, frantically.

Fleur put her hands on Hermione's face, 'Mon amie, in France, you can love any one, why there was even once a blind man who thought that the statue outside his library was so beautiful, he ended up marrying it. He had the council uproot it and place it in his living room.'

At this anecdote, Hermione giggled. However, it did its job and relieved her of her worries.

She smiled as she returned her lips to Fleur's. They broke apart breathlessly.

'I hope you are always with me,' she murmured.

'Forever and ever,' replied Fleur.

_We would stand in the wind  
We were free like water  
Flowing down  
Under the warmth of the sun_

In the morning, Hermione had limped out to watch the sunrise. Fleur woke sleepily to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. She got up quickly and dressed warmly, grabbing a robe for Hermione.

'Why do you walk out in the cold?' asked Fleur quietly, robing Hermione and enclosing her in a loving hug from behind.

Hermione turned her head and kissed Fleur softly,' Mm, you smell great.'

'That's because I washed my hair last night,' replied Fleur.

She held onto Hermione, the wind blew their hair back. They appeared to be flowers swaying in the wind. Fleur kissed Hermione's neck and nibbled on her ear.

Fleur led Hermione back inside as she felt Hermione's skin prickling with goose bumps. Hermione sat down and Fleur went into the bathroom, turning on the water to the bath. When it filled up, Fleur tugged on Hermione's sleeve.

'Get in, I'll wash your hair,' she commanded.

Hermione grinned and complied. The water was just hot enough to cause Hermione to let out a sigh. She slipped in with great comfort. Fleur rolled up her sleeves and squirted shampoo and conditioner into Hermione's hair. She splashed it with water then proceeded to massage Hermione' head and hair, lathering the chocolate locks with vanilla essences.

Hermione 'mmed' in content as Fleur dragged her fingernails across her scalp. Fleur beamed and whispered sweet nothings in Hermione's ear as she massaged Hermione's head further. Hermione lifted her arms and pulled Fleur into a deep kiss, tongues connecting. She released Fleur, then licking Fleur's neck.

Fleur just beamed and caressed Hermione's neck with her tongue. Finished, she rinsed Hermione's hair. Hermione got out of the bath, blushing ever so slightly.

Fleur smacked her ass and laughed as Hermione stood stark naked with a shock and scandalized look. Fleur went back into the room to jump on the bed and watched tv.

_Now it's cold and we're scared  
And we've both been shaken  
Hey, look at us  
Man, this doesn't need to be the end_

In the middle of the night, an enormous boom shook the tavern. Fleur and Hermione awoke in each other's arms in shock. People were screaming and crying outside. Fleur leapt to the window and viewed the masses running around hysterically. Was Voldemort in Diagon Alley? Hermione repressed a sob. She didn't want to deal with this.

Fleur quickly packed their few things in a knapsack. Both dressed in warm, but durable shirts and trousers. Fleur grabbed Hermione's hand and they proceeded down the stairs carefully.

'No! Please! All I do is rent out rooms and serve ale! Here if you want some I can pour you some now!' pleaded a frightened Evan.

The two dark figures unhooded themselves. Two Death Eaters; Bellatrix and Rodolphus Lestrange. Hermione clasped her hand over her mouth, stopping herself from screaming. Bellatrix had a cruel, thin smile draped across her features, she stepped forward, 'Pitiful fool. What use is your disgusting ale to me? The Dark Lord is all I need!'

Rodolphus grinned wickedly as he lifted his wand.

'NO!" shrieked Evan.

Before Hermione or Fleur could bat an eye, Rodolphus uttered the killing curse.

Evan's form crumpled to the floor. A slight burning smell entered the noses of the occupants of the tavern. Bellatrix wrinkled her nose and said 'Let's get out of here, darling. I think we must go and cleanse the streets.'

Rodolphus followed her out.

Hermione and Fleur looked on in horror, realising that the floor of the tavern was strewn with bodies, some contorted from torture. Fleur covered her eyes, not bearing to look at the wide open eyes of lifeless bodies. Hermione felt her stomach doing flip flops as she navigated herself and Fleur through the wreckage and dead bodies. They look out the door and raced over to a dark alley, not illuminated by fire and curses out of Death Eater wands.

Gasping in shock, Fleur held her hands to her face, trying to block out the bodies, reminding her so much of her family. Her family, who had been mercilessly and brutally tortured to death by several Death Eaters, of two she had killed with her own two hands, previously. She had transformed into her Veela nature and ripped their bodies to shreds. In a strange coincidence Hermione had been there, holding Fleur as she wept, gradually transforming back into her human form. Never again would she see Gabrielle's cheeky grin, nor her father's stern face, nor experience her mother's warm hugs, ever again.

Hermione urged Fleur to continue, to not stop and think of painful memories. Now only they would fend for each other.

_Just let me hold you while you're falling apart  
Just let me hold you and we'll both fall down_

Hermione and Fleur stumbled out of Diagon Alley, each time carefully watching their backs, wands at the ready for any ambush. Fleur glanced around frantically each time a shadow moved or a light flickered. It unnerved Hermione to see her lover so frightened. She clutched Fleur to her side as they continued on the dark path. Deciding that walking through the trees would be safer, Hermione manoeuvred them into the surrounding forest.

Warily, they stepped into a clearing, Hermione first, with Fleur following from behind. Hermione glanced about, holding out her wand in a tight grip. A noise was made from behind them, Hermione rushed to shield Fleur. Fleur held her wand shakily beside Hermione's shoulder.

A Dementor lurked out from behind the oak. Fleur let out a cry of despair, exciting the Dementor. Hermione pushed Fleur back with her body, putting herself between Fleur and the horrid, repulsive creature. Mustering a happy thought of herself and Fleur away from their current nightmarish location, Hermione pointed her wand at the Dementor and shouted, 'EXPECTO PATRONUM!'

The Dementor wobbled, but did not get chased away, as Hermione's silver otter was not strong enough, the Dementor swatted it away. Hermione growled in frustration and fear. Then she felt Fleur's hand grip her shoulder. She looked at her with determination, Hermione locked lips with Fleur for just a moment, and then they both directed their wands at the Dementor and simultaneously blasted their Pantronuses at the foul creature. This time, Hermione's otter and Fleur's unicorn emerged and charged at the Dementor, who gave a horrendous shriek and shyed away back into the depths of shadow and decay of Diagon Alley.

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same_

Hermione sighed in relief, Fleur took in ragged breaths. Hermione held her steady and helped her against a tree.

'It's ok Fleur. It won't be coming back,' whispered Hermione.

She rummaged in the knapsack to break off a piece off chocolate and handed it to Fleur. Fleur let out a sob; Hermione kneeled in front of Fleur and kissed her cheeks.

'I will always be here for you. I would do anything for you. Nothing will ever change that. Understand?' Hermione sat next to Fleur.

'And I, to you, mes amie,' said Fleur in a near inaudible whisper.

Fleur nibbled the chocolate and then laid her head on Hermione's shoulder and dozed off. Hermione stayed awake, watchful. Hermione clutched Fleur in a warm hug. She too soon dozed off, as she heard the screaming and spelling fade away, many pops of apparition occurring. The Death Eaters had their killing satiated for the night.

_You may need me there  
To carry all your weight  
But you're no burden I assure  
You tide me over  
With a warmth I'll not forget  
But I can only give you love_

_Fall on me tell me everything you want me to be  
Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
Call on me  
I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me  
Forever it's you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same  
_

Hermione woke to find Fleur standing away from her, not facing her.

'Fleur? What's the matter?' asked Hermione sleepily.

Fleur stayed silent, Hermione waited for an answer. After five minutes Fleur finally stirred from her reverie.

'I am sorry 'Ermione. I didn't mean to be a burden on you. I ought to stay strong like you. I'm sorry…' she broke down, falling into Hermione's outstretched arms.

Hermione held Fleur closely and tightly. She stroked Fleur's mane, whispering soft comforts into her ear.

'I don't think of you as trouble at all. I live to love you; I really do care about you. Please don't cry Fleur, 'begged Hermione, unable to bear the miserable expression plastered on Fleur's beautiful features.

She kissed Fleur gently, then as Fleur allowed her, built up the passion. Fleur moaned and pushed herself against Hermione.

Hermione grasped Fleur's shoulders, wrapping her arms around her neck. Fleur held Hermione around her waist. Fleur kissed Hermione with a desperation, leaning on her, against the tree. Hermione winced slightly from knots of the tree cutting into her back, but reciprocated Fleur's kisses with relish. They continued, Fleur rubbed her head into Hermione's shoulders. Finally slowing down, they sat leaning against each other.

Fleur sighed in contentment, 'I can't believe how easily you calm me, 'Ermione. It is like… pure magic.'

Hermione chuckled at the pun, 'Ah, that's because I AM magic! You are my source, my everything.'

She kissed Fleur again, who smiled into the kiss, feeling much more calm and in control.

'I suppose we should be getting back to the Order, huh?' commented Hermione.

Fleur shrugged, 'I suppose, but that is if they are still stationed there. Who knows, the Death Eaters may have found them.'

'I hope not, 'murmured Hermione.

With that chilling thought, they held each other as Hermione used Side Along Apparation to transport them back to 12 Grimmauld Place.

_Forever with you  
Forever in me  
Ever the same (Ever the same)_

**THE END**

**Well? What did you think of my massively long one-shot? Review! Complain, compliment, anything! I crave reviews!  ;) **


End file.
